whats the letter about?
by Emershweyy3
Summary: percy gets a letter from aphrodite &is told to go on a quest to find a half blood of roman decent who cant be found by the romans. percy  friends are there last hope of finding the girl before a new bad force does. will they find her or let her perish?


**Hi this is my 1****st**** fanfiction so I hope you like it. It might not be good but I hope you like it. When you're done reading this chapter, review and tell me what you think. I'll try to do the authors notes at the end of chapters instead of begging because I think that's annoying when there in the beginning. And btw I didn't know what to name it so the story will go on and the title might not fit with the story. I only named it "whats next" because later things will happen to a character I made up so and yea. But otherwise there is no real reason why I named it that. So anyway.**

**Btw I don't own PJO or the greek gods or the donut shop, or donuts, or a gas station. Well anyway here's my 1****st**** chapter to my first fanfiction. **

**Chapter one. "The Letter"**

Percy's POV

When Paul passed me my mail i was kind of exited. I never get mail, only when I get in trouble. Oh no what did I do now, is it because I accidently brought a frog to life in science by adding to much water to it? Or maybe when I squrted the water in my math teachers face while I was at the water foughten. I swear they were all accidents, well mostly accidents.

Hmm a letter from the empire state building? That's odd I didn't know the gods could send mail like that. It's from Aphrodite. I wonder what she wants. Probably to know how things are going with Annabeth and i.

"_Dear Percy,_

_ Hi Percy, how have you been? How are your friends? How's school? Your fathers told me that Annabeth will be coming to your school next semester, how exciting. How are things going between you two sweethearts? Hope things are good._

_ Well anyway, you're probably wondering if this letter was just to catch up, but it's not. I need you to do me a favor; I need you to go on a quest to find a half-blood named Marina. She's a daughter of mine, well my roman form, but the roman half-bloods can't seem to get a track of her. I'm determined that you can find her Percy. Please all I know is that she lives somewhere on Long Island near the water. That's all us gods can figure out, something is keeping her away from our view. She a very powerful demigod, and if she falls into the wrong hands bad things will happen, __**bad things.**_

_ One of the Apollo boys will know who she is and what she looks like, they apparently go to the same school. Nobody's sure which of his children it is, but you should tell him that it was his 1st Juliet I English class and he will know who she is. You can bring 2 other people with you, or one, however many you think you'll need. Please help, we need to find her before Halloween or all hope is lost and there will be another war coming sooner than expected. _

_ Sincerely, yours truly,_

_ Aphrodite"_

I have to tell Annabeth! She'll know what to do, I know it.

I decided to walk to the gas station down the block and use the pay phone to call Camp Half-Blood. When I got there I pulled out $5 and ask the guy for quarters. He looked at me strangely and then handed them to me. I walked outside to the payphone and inserted a quarter and dialed camps number.

Chiron answered oddly saying "Chiron's here, how can my hind legs help you?"

I felt the erge to laugh when I remember why I was here. "Hey Chiron, its Percy. I need to talk to Annabeth, its important."

"Why do you have to talk to her? Percy what's wrong?"

"Aphrodite wrote me a letter. I'll have Annabeth tell you later, just put her on the phone." I was getting mad, I was practically yelling at him.

"Okay, okay I'll get her for you." His voice started to trail away as he said "nobody ever wants to talk to me."

I waited for a good minute hoping no monster could hear me. I wondered why I had to come all the way down here to call instead I could have just used an iris message. Boy that would have been easier and I wouldn't have to worry about any monsters coming after me. Thank the gods none did.

Finally I heard a voice at the end of the phone. It was Annabeth "Percy? What's wrong? Chiron said it was important? What's going on?"

"Annabeth I'm happy to hear your voice. Aphrodite sent me a letter."

I read Annabeth the letter, I felt my face start to blush when I read over the part when it talked about how we were doing as a couple.

When I was done reading the letter she was quite for a while, then she finally said "Percy call Blackjack to come take you here to camp. We'll figure it all out when you get here. Bring the letter too."

We both said ok and hung up. I walked back down the block to my apartment and whistled for blackjack to come. When he finally showed up he kept asking me for donuts so I told him to wait on top of the building and I'll go next door to the donut shop and get him a donut.

As I walked into I realized that the cashier was a Cyclopes. I hoped she was a friendly one like Tyson.

She was, she even gave me a free donut. I gave them both to Blackjack and we were off to Camp Half-Blood.

**So how did you like the 1****st**** chapter. I know it probably sucks. Well review anyway tell me what parts you didn't like and the parts that you liked the most.**


End file.
